a tangled web we weave
by clintnat
Summary: He's in love with her and she's in love with him, but it's complicated. In the same moment of time, half a world apart, two lives change and decisions are finally made. Post Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life. [Also posted on AO3 - previously titled "Worn By the War in Me"
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I have most of this fic written already so I'm going to try and post a chapter every day unless something comes up.

So, a bit of rambling to start: I watched A Year in the Life the night it came out and I've seen it fully about three times since then (I've watched "Fall" on its' own a lot more). I have to say that as a whole, in the sense of the way the show is, I liked it. I mean, there was a lot of problems, and I mean a lot, but as for what revivals generally are at this point, it hit the mark with the nostalgia factor and the overall feel of the original show pretty well. Character and ship-wise, it was a bit of a mess specifically on Rory's end. I think that there was a lot of ignorance in the writing since Amy and Dan refused to watch season 7, and then they went as far as ignoring the canon that they themselves wrote. Anyway, there's a lot of back and forth on how people feel about this and it's very complicated and complex, so I don't know, take a moment and think about it from all of the angles, I guess.

And, for the record, despite the cheating, I loved Rory and Logan in the revival. They still have that very natural couple feel and my feeling about the "final four words" and what occurs after, always ends with them because Logan isn't Christopher and he really does deserve the benefit of the doubt when it comes to those four words because he has always come through for Rory and I really think that he would now. Also, Rory would tell him or he would find out. Logically, it doesn't make sense for Logan not to.

End rant ~

The title is based on the song "Lost and Found" by Katie Herzig

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY WORDS.**

* * *

 _9:30am - Harford, CT_

She didn't think that she wanted it. _It_ , for lack of better words, was a problem. A mistake. Something that, if it existed, would create chaos and destroy lives and Rory couldn't be 'that' girl again. She couldn't be the person that turned people's lives upside down again and she definitely didn't want to raise a kid on her own. Sure, she would have plenty of family and friends at her side, but she would still be _alone_.

She could do it on her own, the way that her mother did, but did she really want to? She grew up without a father and while he stood in front of her just a few weeks earlier and insisted that it was "in the cards" and that "it was always meant to just be her and her mother", Rory wasn't so sure. Her mother's strength was admirable and if she ever became a mother herself, she only hoped to share the same closeness as they did, but none of that changed the fact that she spent her entire life essentially fatherless- waiting for a man that never showed up. Was that something that she was willing to allow her child to experience? No. And Logan wouldn't be that way, he would never be Christopher. He would drop anything and everything for her and the baby and _that_ was the problem. Rory loved him and wanted to be with him, but she couldn't take the life that he had created for himself away. She couldn't be an obligation and so, if she was going to have the baby, she couldn't tell him. But she couldn't _not_ tell him, so she wasn't having the baby.

Besides, nothing in her life had been going right. Her career was on an accelerating downward spiral, she was essentially homeless, and frankly, she had no idea what she was doing anymore. That lack of stability wasn't good for anyone, let alone a child.

All of that changed the morning she laid back on the stiff, paper covering her OBGYN's examination table with cold gel coating her still flat stomach and the wand of an ultrasound machine forcing pressure against it. The doctor moved the wand around, glancing back at the empty picture on the monitor, searching.

Rory felt nervous. _Was it supposed to be this hard to find? Would it really matter if he found anything or not?_

Before she could ask if anything was wrong, she heard _it_. A loud, steady thumping came from the machine, beating in a rhythmic pattern and a barely visible grey blob appeared on the screen surrounded by grainy shades of white and black. For a moment, her world fell into focus for the first time in a long time.

"Is that it?"

The doctor nodded, outlining the little blob with his finger, "That's your baby."

Rory felt tears spill from the corners of her eyes as she watched the tiny thing on the monitor, its heart beating in the background. She had never been someone that had avidly wanted babies and considering the recent events of her life, having one probably wasn't logical, but looking at the little blob- _her_ little blog, she felt connected to it in a way that she had never felt connected to anything in her life. It was a little part of her and a little piece of him and albeit slightly selfish, the idea of a little combination of Logan and herself with a place in the world felt right.

 _He should be here_ , she thought as her ears focused on the tiny sound of the baby inside of her. Logan should have been there. He should have been experiencing that sound and that image of their little grape-size blob next to her, holding her hand. If she put a bit of imagination into it, Rory could almost see his cheesy grin and hear his laugh. He would have made jokes about Colin buying the kid an entire kingdom before it was three as he tried to hide the tears in his eyes that matched her own.

She had to tell him. Logan deserved to know.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Rhodes said, "You're measuring at about 8 weeks, the fetus' heartbeat is strong, and everything seems to be progressing normally."

Rory sighed in relief.

"Now, I know that you had some concerns as to whether or not you were even planning on continuing with the pregnancy, you don't have to officially decide just yet, but do you have any thoughts?"

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the picture on the screen. The little thing inside of her looked like nothing, it wasn't even a baby yet, but it wasn't "nothing" anymore. It wasn't a mistake. Her little blob was going to cause chaos and maybe destroy a few lives, but a part of her couldn't stop picturing all of the firsts and his hair and her eyes on one person and maybe, just maybe, part of her wanted this, "I haven't- I haven't made a final decision yet, but I think that I might like to keep it."

The doctor nodded, unsurprised, "Either way, it's your choice. Don't let anyone pressure you into doing something that you don't want. Children are great, but parenthood shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I know."

"Good," he smiled. Dr. Rhodes left to allow Rory to change back into her normal clothes and told her to go to the front desk and set up her next appointment when she was finished.

* * *

Once Rory left the doctor's office, she sat in her car and pulled out the envelope she had been given. Inside were three pictures, each a copy of the same sonogram. Her little blob of a baby was barely identifiable without Dr. Rhodes' help, but it was there in black and white. Finally alone, she let the tears fall.

"I love him," she whispered to the photograph, "And I want you, at least I think that I do but I don't know how I'm supposed to do this or even what I'm supposed to do. When did my life become more dramatic than a soap opera? Women on _General Hospital_ have these problems and even the audience knows that it's not realistic but I guess that it is now. I'm a walking soap opera plot because I think that the love of my life might be the same guy that I've been in love with since I was twenty and who I think loves me back, but oh, yeah, he's getting married out of obligation to his family but we had an affair and now I'm knocked up with his baby. How do I even tell him? My life can be a trashy daytime TV plot but none of those shows gave me any real answer on how to tell the father of my kid who I had in a fair with and might be a little bit or a lot in love with about our kid."

Without even really realizing it, Rory had her phone in her hand and scrolled through her contacts until she hit Logan's name. Dialing was the easy part, but once she realized that the phone was ringing, her mind went into a panic and she felt sick.

The call picked up, "Logan Huntzberger-"

"Lo-"

"Sorry that I missed your call. Please leave a message after the beep."

 _Oh, thank god._


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you so much for the kind words and reviews! It's great to see all of your thoughts and opinions, so thank you! And second, j** **ust a heads up, this fic is somewhat fast paced. It moves quickly. I had originally planned for it to be a one-shot, but with the way the sections break and point of view changes, it was just easier to make it multi-chapter. Plus, I mean, updates are something to look forward to. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

* * *

 _2:30pm – London, England_

At the same moment in time that Rory's life was changing halfway across the world, Logan stood in a church unaware of his part in that change. His family and friends sat in the audience and his fiancé stood before him, their hands intertwined. His chest felt heavy, the weight on his shoulders even heavier, and nothing about this seemed right. Not the location, not the church, and especially not the girl.

He felt like he was suffocating, the world closing in around him. If it were up to him, he would be anywhere but here- in an office, stuck in a three hour meeting, or somewhere in the tiny little town called Stars Hollow with the _right_ girl.

She was on his mind all the time, every second of the day, especially since they had parted ways at the small inn in New Hampshire eight weeks earlier. As bitter sweet as the moment had been, Logan had walked out of that place feeling more alone than he had in a long time. He went back home to London and his apartment but nothing was really "home" without Rory.

The past two months had been cold and empty. Logan was broken and alone, the epitome of the walking dead and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Colin, Finn, and Robert had put their best effort into cheering him up since New Hampshire, but their little off branch of the Life and Death Brigade made him feel worse without her to complete it. Mitchum had lectured him about his attitude and reminded him endlessly of the responsibilities that came with his name. He and Odette had fought and, like always, whatever they " _had_ " was about business, which deemed any communication skills or lack thereof unimportant. Honor, who had objected the "dynastic plan" from the get go came to him just before the wedding and asked him not to do it. Logan only told her that he had no choice and she insisted the contrary and that he deserved to be as happy as she was with Josh and their kids. "You should have that with _the_ girl," she had said, "You deserve to be with _her,_ not someone who you don't love and doesn't love you either.". Leave it to his older sister to be the most perceptive one in the room.

"Logan," the minister said, warranting his attention, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

 _I can't._

Logan thought that he could go through the motion of saying "I do", that he could marry this woman who he didn't love, that he could do everything his parents asked of him- create heirs and raise them miniature faces of the Huntzberger empire, but as he looked into Odette's eyes, his focus shifted. The numbness and disconnect of his reality lifted and she wasn't _her_. She wasn't Rory. In that split second of clarity, he realized how stupid he had been for letting her walk out of his life again, how stupid he was for waiting for her to say the words that allowed him to drop everything.

 _You jump, I jump, Jack._

He swallowed hard and dropped Odette's hands, a thousand apologies written across his face and said, "I can't."

The shocked sounds that came from their guests seemed almost movie-like; the gasps, the commotion, Finn's barely audible cheer behind Logan's shoulder before Robert shushed him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, shaking his head. He scanned the church and gestured to everything about it, "I can't do this. I won't."

Before anyone else could say anything, Logan stepped down from the platform where he had been lined up with Odette, his groomsmen, and her bridal party. He walked straight down the aisle and out of the church, catching the pride in his sister's eyes as he left. He didn't look back.

* * *

The brisk London air burned his lungs and face as he tried to find the fastest route from the church back to his apartment, not bothering to hail a cab or call for a car. The walk was good for him, a good way to clear his head and figure out what to do next.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and of course, it was Mitchum. The eighth call from his father, to be exact. He had four more from his mother, two from Honor, and a handful of texts from his friends. One from Finn in particular caught his eye and made him smile, but the majority of the rest were people checking to see if he was okay or, on Mitchum and Shira's end, ready to lecture him about the family for the millionth time. Logan rolled his eyes and turned his phone off, ignoring the endless stream of calls as well as the urge to call Rory.

He wanted to call her and tell her that he loved her and that he had made a mistake by letting her go again. That was all that he wanted to do, but he didn't. Phone calls and text messages weren't the right way to go about it. In fact, that had been a huge piece of their ""Vegas agreement", which had hurt them in the long run. If they hadn't kept it simple and stuck to calls and texts, then maybe they would have had a real conversation about their relationship. Being a couple had come natural; cuddling on the couch had felt safe, routine goodbye kisses and "have a good day at work" had become just as normal as all of those years before, and venting to each other had become reflexive. If only they had been in a place to have a serious talk, then maybe they would be doing one of those natural couple things at that very moment.

So, no. Logan couldn't call her and tell her that he was in love with her. He had to show up and look into Rory's eyes and tell her exactly how he felt. He had to tell her that he chose her and had always chosen her, even in their darkest of moments.

The best way to prove that to her was to go back to his apartment, change out of his tux- now nearly soaked from the drizzling mix of rain and snow, grab a bag, book a flight, and go after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! So, I already broke my "will update every day" promise by a day, but after a lot of editing of what I had, two rewrites, and a break for Christmas shopping, I think that this chapter is good to go. Thank you for all of the kudos and positive reviews on the last two chapters, I appreciate it so much!**

 **For some additional pain, go listen to "Mess Is Mine" by Vance Joy and think of Rory and Logan in the revival.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

* * *

It was irrational; completely and utterly irrational. But at the same time, it wasn't. For the past year, Rory had barely had any control over her life and this, well, this was one act of irrationality that she could control. Mostly. That's what she told Lorelai before boarding the plane anyway. Her mother had called to check on her after her doctor's appointment in the city and she had rambled on and on about her "little grey blob" and that she now knew that Logan needed to know. Lorelai had agreed, only suggesting that a phone call would suffice but the younger Gilmore insisted on doing it in person. The look in his eyes would be easier to read than his tone.

That's how Rory found herself standing in front of a door halfway across the world nine hours after her appointment. It was just after midnight in London and she clearly hadn't thought about that during her spur of the moment decision, but the less she thought about it, the less she tried to talk herself out of it and it needed to be done. Logan needed to know, whether she woke him up in the middle of the night- whether she woke his fiancé too and the woman answered the door.

With a deep breath, she tried to convince herself to knock and for the first time, allowed her hand to travel downward toward her abdomen and rest there. The nausea and stress were near overwhelming and she felt like crying. Whether it was from hormones or nerves, she didn't know. Maybe a little of both seeing as Rory had only known about the baby for two weeks and pregnancy was already turning out to be a trip.

She glanced out over London and took a breath, noting the way the normal darkness of the night sky basked in the light of the chaotic city in the distance. She had to do this, there was no other choice. If she was having this baby- whether she was having it or not, Logan had to know.

The first step forward was the hardest; both metaphorically and literally. Rory took that one step and as far as she could tell, her world didn't fall apart. There was no black hole looming under her feet, waiting to swallow her up.

A second step; it was easier, but contained just as much fear as the one that came before it, "Come on, Rory," she whispered to herself, "Come on."

By the third step, she stood just close enough to the door to knock and realized that she had been wrong. This would be the hardest step; having to face whatever lie behind the solid front door of Logan's apartment.

The minute that she knocked, someone would be open that door and everything would become real. Somewhere along the lines, Rory would have to tell him and possibly _her_ , about the baby- their baby that was growing inside of her and everything would be real. Their lives would be different. They would make choices and follow responsibilities and consider their options. Maybe she would end up choosing to have an abortion after all, and that would be the end of it or maybe their child would spend summers in London with Logan before he or she were old enough to make their own choices, the way her little sister, Gigi spent summers with her mother in Paris until she had told Christopher that she would rather live with her mother more permanently.

"Ace?"

Rory looked up from her feet and caught Logan's eyes immediately. She hadn't knocked, at least she thought that she hadn't and he didn't look like he had just been woken up by anything. Instead, he stood in front of her fully dressed in the blue t-shirt that he knew she loved, jeans, and a leather jacket with a duffle bag slung over his right shoulder. Dark circles clouded beneath his eyes and he looked exhausted, not like he had recently been sleeping, but just exhausted. Even despite that and the obvious confusion on his face, Logan's eyes lit up around her the way that they always had.

"I-" Rory stammered, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

He shook his head, "No. I was heading to the airp-"

"We need to talk," she made her point quickly, like ripping off a bandaid.

"Yeah. We do."

At that, it was Rory's turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Did Logan know? Had someone told him about the baby? Maybe she should have checked to see if his sister, Honor, had used the same OBGYN when she had her kids. Not that the doctor would have said anything, but people knew people and Rory was a Gilmore. It wouldn't have been out of the ordinary for a friend of a friend of Logan's sister to recognize her and somehow relay back to Honor that they had seen the ex-love of her little brother's life meeting with an obstetrician at a family practice.

Logan gestured for her to come into the apartment, just barely allowing his hand to hover over the small of her back as he lead her inside and shut the door. It was warm, especially in comparison to the frigid city outside, and he took her jacket for her without saying a word. As he took it, it crossed Rory's mind that she was grateful that she wasn't far enough along to be showing yet.

The first noticeable thing about the apartment was that not much had seemed to change since she had last been there, even with a woman now sharing it. Second, was the lack of said woman. Odette was nowhere to be seen; she had half expected her to be lounging on the couch or following close behind Logan when he opened the door. Third. The third thing was the suit, or rather, tuxedo, draped over the back of the sofa. The jacket was crinkled and the white dress shirt balled up in the corner, but what remained odd was the fact that the entire ensemble was soaking wet as if Logan had decided to jump into a river or shower in his clothes.

What she noticed about them immediately after was that they were dress clothes.

A black tuxedo.

A white dress shirt.

A tie.

A coral and white corsage pinned to the left lapel of his jacket.

 _His wedding. This was his wedding night._

"I…" she said, the calmness of her voice breaking as she started to walk back out in the direction she had come in, "I shouldn't have come here."

"Ace."

She didn't stop, she couldn't.

He said it again, once more, "Ace."

She was out the door and halfway down the hall now.

"Rory," Logan finally said, walking to catch up with her. The sound of her name- her real name, rolling off of his lips was enough to make her stop and look at him, but she found it hard to keep eye contact.

"I shouldn't have come here," Rory repeated, "Not like this. It was stupid and I- I guess, I guess that I thought maybe…I just wasn't thinking clearly and I got on a plane and I came here because- I don't know, because I saw it and oh my god, it's just a little grey blob on a piece of paper and I didn't want to be like a trashy daytime TV character that doesn't tell the guy she's in lo- that he's-"

"Wait, Rory," he said, barely able to break through her rambling, "What are you talking about? Are you okay? What's going on?"

Tears stung the corners of her eyes and the way that Logan lifted his hand to wipe them away, but pulled back at the last second broke her heart even further. Without a second thought, or even a first, Rory reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a tiny, folded paper- a picture; one of three copies to be exact, and held it out to him.

Logan looked confused, even more so than when he had opened the front door and found her standing there, but he took the folded up paper and flipped it through his hands a few times before opening it. The image, now creased in fourths, stared up at him and amongst the various shades of black and white, the grainy image of a little grey blob stood out- their little grey blob.

Rory watched his face, seeing the exact moment that it clicked and Logan realized exactly what that picture meant, "Rory-"

With one long, heavy breath and a tear rolling down her cheek, Rory brokenly whispered, "Logan, I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the late update, I've been crazy busy with the holidays and everything, plus, although I've had this chapter written since I posted the last one, I didn't want to post it until I had the next one written but I'm struggling with that one a bit because this chapter offers a sense of closure to the story- which was only supposed to be a one-shot that spiraled out of control. That's not saying that I won't write the fifth chapter, I just need time to clear my head and figure out exactly where I want to go with it. If I don't figure it out, then I'll mark this fic as complete but for now, I'm not going to say that it is.**

 **And even if this is the final chapter of this particular story, I will definitely be writing more and I plan to write baby fic- lots of a baby fic- because baby fluff is my specialty (seriously, look at my other work it's almost all baby fic for various fandoms). Anyway, enjoy this (possibly final) chapter, and I'm sure I'll keep everyone posted!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

 **This time, listen to "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur for some feels.**

* * *

At first, Logan had no idea what Rory was rambling on about. She was upset, clearly, and he seemed to have something to do with it but even with his own ability to retort, keeping up with a Gilmore girl was difficult on a good day. When Rory was upset, he knew her well enough to know that matching her pace was unlikely. Between "I got on a plane" and "little grey blob", he found no context and nothing that made enough sense to piece her troubles together. Nothing made sense other than the fact that something was wrong, very wrong and all he wanted to do was help her. All that he wanted to do was make it better, whatever it was.

Reflexively, Logan reached for her face in attempt to wipe the tears from her eyes the way he had so many times before; every time she had fought with Lorelai, every night that they had spent curled up on the couch with a sappy movie. The way he had wished that he could have when her grandfather passed away. But Logan pulled back at the very last second, afraid to overstep yet heartbroken at the realization that she had noticed.

Rory closed her eyes at that, wiping a tear away with the sleeve of her shirt as she reached into the back pocket of her jeans with her left hand and pulled out what looked like a small scrap of paper. The anticipation of his reaction radiated off of her as she handed it over and he was suddenly nervous.

Fumbling with the paper, Logan awkwardly found the right place to open it and began to unfold.

It wasn't a note like he had first expected and there weren't any life changing words or drawn out explanations on the page. It was a picture. A photograph, and in the grainy shades of black and white, Logan finally made out the words that Rory couldn't say; what she had meant when she started rambling about a "little grey blob". There in the picture was a blob…but it wasn't _just_ a "blob". It was a baby. His baby- their baby, presumably.

Logan took a deep breath, a thousand different emotions washing over him and a new reality nearly knocking him off of his feet, but oddly enough, he didn't feel like he was sinking. Any time that the thought of impending fatherhood with Odette or any of the other women that his parents had considered marrying him off to had every crossed his mind, a sinking feeling had settled in his chest. He thought that it would be the end of the world- falling into the same dynastic situation that his own father had. Maybe it was the sonogram of his baby that he held or Rory's presence that steadied him, but there was no quicksand this time. Even with the thousands of questions running rampant through his mind, he felt grounded.

"Ace-"

"Logan, I'm pregnant," Rory's voice shook as she said the words and he felt as though the wind had just been knocked out of him; not by the confirmation, but by the way her words broke and the terror and uncertainty in her tone. Suddenly, Logan felt like the worst guy in the world and although he couldn't have known all those weeks ago when they had said goodbye, he kicked himself for being the guy that walked away from the woman he loved and their kid.

Whether it was the brokenness in her voice or instinct telling him that she needed him, Logan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, just holding her. For a moment, the hug was awkward. He barely touched her, not wanting to intrude or overwhelm her, until she leaned into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. At that, Logan's arms tightened around Rory and he kissed the top of her head, a silent reassurance that everything would be okay. They stood like that, together, for a moment before he finally spoke.

"New Hampshire."

"New Hampshire," she confirmed although the words were muffled by his shoulder, "Eight weeks ago."

Logan pulled away just slightly, only to look at Rory's face, "How, um, how long have you…uh, how long have you known?"

"Two weeks? Yeah, two weeks yesterday."

He nodded as if to say "okay".

Rory sighed, "I didn't mean to shut you out, you know. I wanted to call the minute I found out but-"

"I know," he whispered honestly. Of course he knew. Things with them had been complicated; more than complicated. At the time that she found out about the pregnancy, he had had a fiancé and although every obligation to the Huntzberger empire would have been dropped for her, maybe she didn't know that. Maybe she hadn't wanted to ask.

Not to mention, Rory had always been a pro/con list kind of girl; making her choices based on how she felt and what was right and what would hurt her in the end. Showing up in London and telling him must have been a pro in the long run.

"I just had a lot to figure out. Whether or not to involve you, which is stupid. I can't believe that I ever considered not telling you and then I had to decide if I even wanted it and it's been a mess but today I saw it and I don't know. I just felt connected to it."

"So, you're keeping it?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her, swiping a strand of hair out of her face.

"I think so, but Logan, please, hear me out. I don't need anything from you, okay? If you don't want this, then that's fine. I just needed you to know. Please don't feel obligated, okay?" she pleaded. If he hadn't understood where all of her insecurities were coming from, he probably would have been upset about her doubting him. They both had terrible excuses for fathers, so the idea that any guy might stick around in a situation like theirs had to be hard to grasp.

"Rory," Logan said directly, stepping back just a bit more to really, truly look at her, "I don't kn-"

"That's fine," she replied and started to move out of his arms.

"Hey, hey. hey," he chuckled, stilling her, "Listen for a second? Please? There aren't a lot of things that I'm sure about in my life right now, you know? But I want this."

"You do?"

"I do, Ace. I do."

Without warning or another thought, Rory grabbed onto Logan's jacket and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. The kiss was unexpected but comfortable and he couldn't help but reciprocate, cupping her face as he found the same safety and warmth that they had always had. It reminded him of their first kiss the night of Richard and Emily Gilmore's vow renewal; gentle and careful, and after all of the years that had gone by since that night, Rory felt like home.

She pulled away unexpectedly with wide, sad eyes. The pain in her face was obvious and she bit her lip, looking down as she released her hold on his jacket. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I should go."

"What?"

" _Logan_."

" _Ace_."

"We can't do this. We can't be us again, not like this," she gestured to the newly created space between them, "We're having a baby and you can be as involved as you want. We'll figure that out later, but you're married to someone else and I can't do this again. I can't do Vegas and I won't be the other woman."

"What?" he repeated, completely lost in confusion.

"You're married, Logan. To Odette," he followed her eyes back to his rain and snow drenched tuxedo.

"No. No, I'm not."

This time, it was Rory's turn to ask, "What?"

Logan took her hand and led her over to the couch. She took a seat on the very edge, ready to leave if need be while he sat down on the coffee table in front of her, "I called it off."

She looked shocked "You what? You called it off? When? What about the tux?"

"Well," he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "I'm an idiot. I waited until the very last second to realize that I'm an idiot for even agreeing to the married in the first place, but I'm even more of an idiot for letting you go again."

"Logan, what does that mean?"

"I walked out of my wedding today."

"Why? Why would you do that, Logan? And I know that that's a stupid question because you didn't love her and that all of it was business, but why?"

"Yeah, it was business. And it wasn't what I wanted, but that's not why I called it off."

"Then why?"

"You."

"Logan, no."

"Yes. Listen to me. I was an idiot, I was selfish…and I should have dropped everything else the minute I saw you across that bar in Hamburg. I learned a long time ago that there is no 'Vegas' when it comes to Rory Gilmore."

"That agreement isn't on you. Vegas was my idea."

"Only because of the 'dynastic plan'. If I had ended it then that wouldn't have been our arrangement and I should have ended things with Odette instead of waiting for you to say the words and give me a reason not to go through with it."

"I wanted to, Logan, I did but I couldn't. I didn't want to be responsible for screwing your life up again when you had so much going for you and that's why I considered not telling you about the baby," Rory rambled.

"I know and I get it. I do. I shouldn't have put that on you. I guess, that maybe I was worried that I was reading too much into everything and that maybe it wasn't what you wanted."

"You know that that's not true, Logan. You know that, right?"

Logan nodded, "I do. And that's why I couldn't marry her, Rory. She's not you and the thought of spending the rest of my life without you in it makes me sick to my stomach. So I left. I walked out of the church and turned my phone off and I came back here to get a flight, but the next one to Connecticut wasn't until late tonight so I just paced around this place for hours and I tried to think of what I was going to say to you but right now, the only thing that I can think to tell you is that I love you and that I think I fell in love with you the second that our feet touched the ground-"

Rory leaned forward and kissed him again, this time faster and greedier like the world was ending. Logan's fingers tangled in her hair and Rory's tickled the back of his neck, holding on for balance.

"I love you," she mumbled, pulling back just enough so that their foreheads were resting against each other, "I love you so much."

"Then we'll figure the rest out, okay? I promise."

* * *

 **You can find me on Twitter (samjasons) or Tumblr (huntzbergergilmore)**


End file.
